Legacy of the Xel'Naga
Fleet of the Matriarch |side2= Renegade Zerg |commanders1= Dark Prelate Zeratul The Executor |commanders2= Two unknown cerebrates |forces1= |forces2= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=* Destroy the zerg cerebates |heroes= |newchar=Raszagal |newunit=Corsair |newtech= }} Legacy of the Xel'Naga is the third protoss mission of Episode IV of StarCraft: Brood War. History Background The Khalai Refugees had made contact with the dark templar on Shakuras and found sanctuary with them. Dark Prelate Zeratul debriefed Matriarch Raszagal on the zerg and the fall of Aiur, and she met with the Executor, Judicator Aldaris, and Praetor Artanis to welcome them to the planet, and while she grieved for Aiur, she believed it was fate that their splintered race was reunited in the wake of the zerg invasion. Aldaris expressed concern over the zerg following them to Shakuras and nesting on the planet, but Raszagal told him of a xel'naga temple that had been built by the xel'naga on the planet, that rested upon a nexus of powerful cosmic energies. If the protoss could harness these energies, they could scour the zerg from Shakuras. Doing so required the twin crystals Uraj and Khalis, which were no longer on the planet. Before the protoss set out to find the crystals, however, they took up arms to drive the zerg from the temple grounds; two cerebrates had already begun nesting there, and had to be destroyed. Using the dark templar's corsairs to nullify the zerg defenders, the protoss pierced their defenses and the dark templar killed the two cerebrates. In the aftermath of the battle, Sarah Kerrigan arrived at the temple to speak to Zeratul and Aldaris. She assured them she was not there to fight them, and that the cerebrates they killed were her enemies. Though the two were skeptical, Kerrigan she told them there was a greater threat coming that threatened them all. Raszagal agreed to at least hear Kerrigan out back at the executor's citadel. Walkthrough The player's base is isolated from the zerg by ground, so all attacks will come in the form of drops and s. The player begins with a templar archives to allow for the creation of , and this should be all the player needs for ground forces. Later in the mission they will need a robotics facility to build the necessary shuttles to ferry the to the zerg bases to kill the cerebrates. Shortly into the mission the player receives control of several s and a new Brood War unit, the . The corsair can use disruption web to disallow ground units and buildings under it to attack for a period of time, making it invaluable in this mission due to the large number of spore colonies defending the zerg. The player should seize the second mineral field quickly. The zerg air drops will occur across the map, so the player should keep units on lookout and quickly rally their forces to defend. The corsairs can rapidly destroy overlords and use their disruption web to disable ground attackers, and the player can build photon cannons to defend as well. The player will need an airforce for this mission, so several stargates are a necessity. Two dozen s will suffice, with a dozen corsairs for disruption web for support. The argus jewel upgrade for the corsair is critical, as it increases their maximum energy enough that a corsair with full energy can cast disruption web twice instead of once. When the player is ready, they can assault the zerg. The corsairs and their disruption webs can render the ground-based zerg helpless, so the only opposition are mutalisks and scourge. The scouts can clear the island if the player micros their corsairs well to get full usage out of their disruption webs. When the way is clear, the player can load a team of dark templar on a shuttle and bring them in to kill the cerebrates. The mission ends when both are dead. References Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. Category:StarCraft Episode IV missions Category:StarCraft Protoss missions